Deep Sleeper
by cystalclearxox
Summary: Short cheesey Darco fic. Marco has trouble sleeping.


Okat this is a short little cheesey darco fic. Takes place after "If You Leave" so if you haven't seen that episode...SPOILERS. okay i warned ya.

* * *

Marco turned and twisted in his warm duvet cover until it had completely wrapped around him. Suffocating him until he finally gave in and kicked off the comforter. He heard a small groan come from his lover's mouth. Marco quickly whipped his head his head around to see if he had woken the older boy. 

Dylan laid there in bliss, peacefully sleeping. Dylan was a heavy sleeper. Not even wild horses could wake him up when he was in a deep sleep. Marco however was a light sleeper. The slightest sound could wake up him up. It got annoying sometimes, constantly waking up at every single 'creak' or 'bump'. He wished he could just fall into a deep slumber like Dylan, but that was literally impossible for him. Marco sadly exhaled. He laid there for a moment watching the brunette.

He had a goofy smile on his face. Who wouldn't after what they had done a few hours earlier. The younger boy decided to give sleep one more try. He wrapped his arms around his soft, feathered pillow and rested his head into it. Marco closed his eyes in hopes that sleep would finally come once he did. No such luck. _I guess the sandman won't be coming tonight. _

He then again looked over at Dylan. Still sleeping peacefully. How did he do it? When Dylan was out, he was really out. Marco bet even if he blasted a fog horn into his blued eyed love's ears he still probably wouldn't get up.

He had a sudden urge to pinch Dylan's nose. Maybe then he would get up. Marco was about to when he realized how unfair that would be to him. Just because he couldn't sleep didn't mean he should bring Dylan into his own misery. Marco's stomach then rumbled viciously. He had a sudden craving for the lasagna he had cooked for dinner that night.

He painfully crawled out of bed. His arms and legs still hurt from all the trashing he had done while trying to go to sleep and because of the activities he had done earlier that night. Marco lightly swung open his bedroom door and lazily walked down the stairs while heading towards the kitchen.

Once there Marco reached for the refrigerator door and flung it open. He grabbed the now frozen lasagna leftovers and pushed the door closed. Marco threw the lasagna down onto the counter and whipped open the cupboard drawer. Then he pulled out a knife and fork. Marco then cut himself a nice square piece, plopping it down onto a clean plate he'd gotten from the dishwasher. He closed the drawer with his hip and put the lasagna back into the fridge.

Marco realized he was making an awful amount of noise. It probably sounded like a burglar with clawing his way through their kitchen. Luckily Ellie was sleeping over at Ashley's. As for Dylan, he most likely didn't even move an inch to the noise Marco was making. Secretly Marco hoped that he had woken his boyfriend up but it was no use.

He tossed the lasagna into the microwave, punched the time in for how long he wanted to heat it up for and slammed the door shut. He then trotted his way over to the couch. Once there he collapsed down onto it. _Maybe there was a late night movie on. _

He grabbed the remote and pressed the power button for the TV. It went on with a loud roar. Marco nearly hit the ceiling when he jumped from fear. Why did Dylan have to turn the volume up so high? There was a hockey game on that night. Dylan probably maxed the volume. He sighed with grief.

Marco decided that watching TV didn't sound so appealing anymore. He was extremely bored by now. He sprawled his legs out on the couch and laid his head down on the armrest. His thoughts shifted from the deafening ringing in his ears to Switzerland.

Dylan was going to play for a hockey team there. He remembered when he first heard the news and the embarrassment that came along with it. Marco practically screamed at the older man who he thought was Dylan's secret lover. When Dylan told Marco who the man really was, he thought he would die from how furiously he was blushing. He had even called Dylan 'curly' which Dylan teased him later about.

Marco was happy Dylan was getting at chance to fulfill his life long dream, but was saddened by the thought that the love of his life was moving millions and millions of miles away. Well not millions of miles away but it still felt that way. Marco felt like he had just gotten Dylan back and now he was disappearing from his life just like that.

A single hot tear streaked down Marco's face and he let out a small sniffle. Just then he heard someone fling open the bedroom door and rushed down the stairs. Marco hurriedly wiped the tear from his face. He looked up and saw Dylan staring down at him. Marco was shocked. He knew Dylan was the only other person here but he was stilled surprised when he saw him.

"What are you doing awake," Marco asked in disbelief. "Call me crazy but I thought I heard you crying and when I woke up and saw that you weren't beside me, I got worried." Dylan sputtered out. He was obviously flustered from running down the stairs so fast.

Marco stared at Dylan with amusement. He practically tore down the kitchen and the TV nearly exploded from the sound it was making and Dylan probably didn't even flinch but when he lets out a small sniffle, Dylan springs up out of bed and flies down the stairs like a mad man.

Dylan stared deeply in Marco's eyes. They were full of wonder yet there was a distinct sadness to them. Dylan knew what was depriving his boyfriend of sleep. He sat down next to Marco and pulled him into a tight hug. "I know it sucks. I don't like the idea of moving thousands of miles away from you either but Marco this is my dream." Dylan stated.

"Dylan don't get me wrong. I'm so happy for you. This is what you've wanted since you where a child. It just hurts knowing that you won't be around all the time. I feel like I just got you back and now you're leaving me again." Marco said. Tears were flowing like crazy now. "Marco, I'm never going to leave you. As long as you'll have me I'll be here. Maybe not here with you but here." Dylan said while touching where Marco's heart was. "I call you everyday...to the point where you'll get sick of hearing from me." He said while wiping the tears from the younger boy's face. "I'll never get sick of hearing from you." Marco replied.

At that note the fell back onto the couch. Still wrapped in each others arms, quickly drifting off to sleep. The beeper went off on the microwave signaling that the lasagna was done. Dylan didn't even wince at the sound. After all Dylan was a deep sleeper. Usually Marco would have woken up by the noise but tonight in Dylan's arms he was a deep sleeper too.

* * *

Awwwwww. too cute. Makes me sad though...review if ya want. 


End file.
